


Lost in You

by Jane57821_6



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte TV, F/F, Juliantina first time love scene, Juliantina soulmates, Juliantina without Censorship, Juliantina- continuation of shower scene, No Lucho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: My take on the shower scene and it's immediate aftermath, aka, their first time.





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the release of the extended shower scene video by Televisa and I decided not to make any changes to reflect that.

Val pulled away from Juls with difficulty. "Come with me. I have an idea." She led her to the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the spray and eyes glittering with excitement, invited Juls in.

 

She could barely stand still, shuffling her feet. Val looked at Juls then pulled her top off over her head, unclasped her bra, letting it drop. Juls did the same. She took off her pants and her undies followed. She fidgeted when Juls quickly glanced at the V between her thighs before looking away, hands going to unbutton her pants. Val covered the space between them and replaced Juls's hands with hers. "Let me." She undid the button and pushed it down, past her hips. Juls kicked it off and pulled down her undies.

 

Val took a moment to run her fingers along her curves before pulling away. She took her hand and they walked into the shower together. They embraced under the spray, water pooling in the heart shape made by their bodies. Juls trailed her fingers up Val's arm to her shoulder, moved her hair back and looked at her. "You have the most captivating eyes." Val gave her a disarming smile, "thank you." 

 

She watched through hooded eyes as Val moved some locks of hair away from her face and wiped water off her eyes. Val's eyes met hers for a few seconds then drifted away. Her gaze strayed to Val's full lips, which were wet from the spray. She stiffened her tongue and lapped away at the droplets of water on her lips before sucking it fully into her mouth.

 

"Your lips ... feel so soft and full ..." she moaned as she sucked away. She felt like inhaling her. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she inclined her head and deepened the kiss. When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard.

 

Val turned away to get the body wash and Juls took advantage to run her fingers along the length of her shoulders and down,  to the small of her back. Val had mentioned her skin being soft, so was hers. She gave in to temptation and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades sticking out her tongue to taste her water covered skin, "mmmm," she moaned.

 

Val squirmed and groaned at the touch and turned around, eyes shiny. She made some lather and quickly rubbed it all over Juls. She did her arms, her chest, the underside of her boobs avoiding the nipples, keeping her touch light. Down to her tummy, her sides, hips. She got down on one knee and did one leg, then the other. Val looked up at her as she fleetingly touched the space between her thighs.

 

Juls looked down at her and bit her lip to keep from crying out when Val touched her nether lips briefly.

 

Val did it again, getting the same reaction. "Don't hold it in, I want to hear you."

 

She tightened her hold on Val's shoulder, pressing insistently and let out a disappointed sigh when Val stood up.

 

"Valentina! Tease.." Val winked at her.

 

They both looked down as Juls ran the back of her hand upwards,  against Val's chest, trapping her nipples between her fingers and tweaking them. Val pressed into her, moved her hands to her neck and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She turned Juls around so her back was flush against her front.

 

Juls leaned back and put her arms around Val's neck, her breasts  raised as if in offering. Val rubbed in ever smaller circles to the pebbled tip. She took a deep cleansing breath and ran her hands up and down her sides, in an effort to slow things down.

 

She quickly rubbed the soap on herself pausing when Juls replaced her hands with hers and took over. They took turns rinsing off under the spray, hands roaming touching sensitive spots.

 

"Ready?" Val asked Juls and when she nodded, helped her out of the shower. They dried each other off and got under the covers, laying on their sides.

 

"I'm glad you're here." Val said while trailing her fingers along Juls's sides and resting them on her hip.

 

"I was worried after our call and dying to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

 

"I am, now that you're here. That's the only reason?" Val played with Juls's hand as she said that and brought their hands up to her lips and gave it little kisses.

 

"Yep!" Juls responded and kissed her lips briefly.

 

"Unh unh I want more. Come back here."

 

"Aren't we demanding." Juls pushed her onto her back and straddled her. Val's hand went to her waist, holding her in place. She leaned down, rubbed her lips against Val's top then bottom lip. When Val tried to deepen the kiss she moved away.

 

"I'll tickle you if you don't give me a proper kiss."

 

"You wouldn't .... no, no, not that." She scampered away, laughing and got off of Val even before she was touched.

 

Val scrambled over to her, caught her and pinned both her hands next to her head. "I've got you now."

 

"Yes you have. Whatever will you do to me?" Juls looked at her eyes sparkling, hair wild, cheeks red from their tussle.

 

Val was speechless for a second and Juls watched as the playfulness in her eyes died down and was replaced with a look of hunger. She swallowed, heart suddenly beating faster. Val cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard as their tongues dueled for dominance. Juls gave as good as she got, letting her know she could handle the extent of her passion.

 

Val moved her hand behind her and touched Juls's thighs encouraging her to open her legs and settled between them. She took a deep calming breath for her frayed nerves. Juls looked at her reassuringly. "I like that you're nervous too. Don't think. Let yourself feel this special thing we have."

 

Val nodded her affirmation and kissed her temple, trailed her fingers along her eyebrows. "Beautiful." She rubbed her cheek against hers and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose which made Juls break out into a wide smile. She kissed the corners of her lips, along her jaw line to her earlobes. She ran her fingers over them then traced it with her tongue before sucking an earlobe into her mouth. She could feel Juls's pulse beating wildly and gave it a little nip.

 

She kissed the hollow on her neck and along her shoulder, covering them with nips, barely touching it with her lips, sometimes covering them wet kisses. She licked the valley between her breasts and ever so slowly, made her way lower. Her hands covered Juls, squeezing and rubbing as she continued to pepper her stomach and sides with soft, open mouth kisses.

 

She kissed her belly button and swirled her tongue around and briefly into it. She kissed her sides as she traced her hips with her fingers. "Have I told you I love your curves?" She murmured, voice vibrating against Juls's skin before biting into it, causing her to jerk into the contact.

 

Val caressed the backs of her legs and thighs, weaving her hand around to the front. She kissed the back of her knees which felt almost ticklish.

 

She sat on her hunches between Juls's legs and kneaded the muscles on the tops of her thighs, her inner thighs. She looked to Juls. "Is this okay?"

 

"Yes," Juls whispered, she was bombarded by all these sensations. Val licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard as she lightly touched her nether lips that were glistening with moisture from her arousal. Val felt herself getting wetter from the brief touch. She moved higher, laid on her side and pulled Juls into her so their nipples rubbed against each other and she could look into her eyes.

 

She moved her hands down between their bodies until she touched her mound. She rubbed the back of her hand against her nether lips, then stilled, letting Juls get used to the feeling of a hand other than her own, against her essence. She kissed her, sucking her tongue into her mouth. She formed a V with two fingers and moved it up and down her lips, separating them.

 

She rubbed in circles around the hood and was rewarded when she felt her pearly nub harden against her fingers. She splayed her fingers there and was surprised to feel Juls move against her. She moaned her pleasure into Juls's ear and moved her hips against her thigh, coating it with her arousal. She alternated between soft and deep touches, slower, then faster, changing the rhythm when she felt Juls stiffening up with the impending wave of her climax. She rubbed her boob with her other hand, tugging at the nipple.

 

Val bit into her pulse point as she rubbed faster. Juls closed her eyes and trusted Val to anchor her.

 

"Val ...."

 

"Yes, I'm right here." Val moaned into her ear.

 

"Oh god..." She tensed and arched into Val then relaxed in her arms as she came in waves. Val rubbed a little more then kept her fingers still, feeling the occasional pulsations, like a heartbeat from Juls. It was humbling. Val laid on her back and held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, placing kisses on her face and rubbed her back, her shoulders, the nape of her neck.

 

"Mi Amor, you okay?"

 

"I'll tell you when I catch my breath." Juls responded to laughter from both. "So that's what all the hoopla is about."

 

"Some. The best is yet to come." They shared some quiet moments and after some time, Val started fidgeting, and Juls knew she wanted more.

 

Val turned them over and kissed her deeply as she coated a finger with wetness. She held her close as she barely dipped in, teasing then moving away and circling back. She watched Juls constantly making sure she was okay.

 

"So soft." Val was surrounded by her softness.

 

Juls was surprised when she felt her shaking. "You're trembling ...."

 

"Yes... " she whispered as she sucked Juls neck and Juls moved against her fingers.

 

The pain was fleeting when she felt Val's finger go deep into her. She moaned, "you feel .... hot inside me." Juls hid her face in her shoulder.

 

"Babe. Look at me. You feel so good." She stilled her fingers. When Juls met her eyes, she felt lost in them and undeserving. Juls looked at her with so much love, trust, passion. "We can stop if it's too much."

 

Juls shook her head and took Val's face in her hands and kissed her. "No I don't want to stop."

 

She curled her fingers as she moved in and out of Juls, thumb rubbing against her nub.

 

Juls's hands encircled Val's waist holding on tight, at other times, digging into the muscles of Val's arms as they tensed in tune with her thrusts. It soft and hard at the same time and she gave the arm a little nip and lick.

 

Val felt intoxicated by it all and found it hard to slow down. She licked Juls's fingers as they established a rhythm. She felt Juls tightening around her fingers and she kissed her deeply and held her close as she came, drawing her fingers in. Val wasn't sure who moaned louder. She laid her head on Juls's shoulders after placing little kisses there.

 

"Am I crushing you?" She made to hold herself.

 

"You're not. Stay." Juls ran her hands through Val's hair cradling her head, dazed, feeling so much that she couldn't put into words. She wanted to tell Val she loved her but didn't want her to feel pressured to say it back. She settled for holding her closer.

 

"Doing alright Amor?" Val looked up at her questioning, at the furrow between her brows.

 

"Yes, I'm perfect. Hold me, don't let go."

 

"I won't, I promise." Val kissed her and held her tighter.

 

After a little while, she told Val, "up" and Val started to get off her.

 

"No, hold yourself up." Val raised an eyebrow, "bossing me around already, I see."

 

"What if I am .... you can take it." Val shook her head and smiled indulgently at her.

 

Juls rubbed and tugged at her hardened buds and watched in amusement as Val struggled to maintain that position.

 

"Trying to be sly, I see." Val took her hand and moved it down and into her wetness. Juls was rendered speechless by the moisture she felt under her fingers, at the touch of her nether lips.

 

Val intertwined their fingers and trailed it down the slit between her lips, from the top of her mound, all the way down, and circled her entrance. She noticed the effect it was having on Juls who was panting. She was having a hard time focusing herself. She was so close after making Juls come. She closed her eyes as she moved faster against Juls's fingers.

 

"I won't be able to hold off much longer." She was trembling.

 

"Don't hold back, I want you to come."

 

Val took her hand away, leaving Juls's hand there. She moved her hips meeting Juls's thrust, then moved higher, rubbed the base of her hardened nub in circles and up, to its sensitive tip, back to her entrance encouraging Juls to go in deeper. "You won't hurt me."

 

Juls pulled her fingers away just as Val was trying to go in deeper.

 

Val slapped her hip, "Juliana!" She held on to her with a tight grip then focused pleading eyes on her. She knew Juls couldn't resist that and all is fair in love and war. "Don't, please. I need you."

 

Juls felt an answering pull at her center at those words. She could never say no to those eyes. She met Val's movements with her fingers, going in deeper and gasped when she felt Val bite her shoulders as she came over and over again around her fingers.

 

"So beautiful .... "

 

"You are. That was, so hot. I needed that."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Uh huh. I think I'll keep you." Juls pinched her butt. "Ouch! Have you been doing some research?"

 

"Maybe I have, or not, I'm a quick study. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

 

"Yes, right here." She pointed to her lips.

 

"What, I'm sure that wasn't what got pinched." She kissed her lips anyway and Val grinned in contentment. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

 

"Very funny. Not yet ..." she winked at Juls.

 

"How about you, you were amazing, you made me feel special. Care to share?"

 

"Awww, you are special. As for the other thing, a girl's gotta keep some trade secrets." She saw Juls pout "awww," she gave her a quick peck. Juls smiled into the kiss and lost her pout. "No fair, I can't pout when you do that."

 

"Exactly." She pulled Juls with her as she sat up. "Speaking of which," she helped Juls straddle her lap and put both their hands behind Juls's back and rubbed their cheeks together. She moved a few locks of hair away from her face and traced her earlobe with her fingers. She whispered right against her ear, "I've been thinking about this position ..." her voice trailed off as she sucked on an ear lobe. She touched Juls's lips tenderly with her fingers, pressing on them with her thumb. Juls kissed her thumb and took it into her mouth, sucking it.

 

"Have you now?" Juls moaned as she felt the answering tingle of her arousal.

 

Val stopped talking and looked at her intently, "you're adorable .... I ..."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Nothing." Val shook her head.

 

Juls let it slide. She had noticed Val wasn't big on talking about what she felt instead, choosing to show her. She would be patient. They shared comforting kisses until Val sucked on her tongue and things got heated again. They made love late into the night and fell asleep exhausted. Juls wasn't sure she would be able to walk straight the next day.

 

They were both asleep with Val spooning her, hands around her midriff when they were startled awake. Someone tried to open the door, followed by a knock and Chivis calling out. No, no, she ducked under the covers as her heart raced. She wanted to spend more time snuggling with Valentina. Hmmm, she took stock of her body, she was quite sore.

 

She thought about the other night they had spent together. She remembered having this urge to touch and kiss Val then and hadn't understood why. She had settled for drinking her in with her eyes. Oh how things had changed. She wondered what the future held for them. She had a feeling they would be faced with lots of obstacles. She had fallen for Val and would fight for her but would Val do the same? She thought so but she wanted to hear her say the words. And so, it begins. She got out from under the covers.


End file.
